The Legendary Brown Saiyajin of Universe 13 vs Gohan
by Boonaw
Summary: Deion (SeeReax) vs Gohan Watch these videos before you read this: (m)/watch?v HQH2uTQI308 Watch this too: (m) /watch?v LlXVXGmh22g


**The Legendary Brown Saiyajin of U13 vs Gohan**

 **By: Boonaw**

 ** _EPISODE 2: A Man Reborn!_**

 _"_ _God damn it! I got beat by that little bitch! With his Bernie lookin' hair! But not again… Not after what Vegeta did to me..."_

 ** _Revenge Plot_**

A week after Deion got his ass kicked by Gohan _, - what a shame –_ Deion craved for revenge, like a demonic child, he needed more power.

 _"_ _Ugh! What can I do to beat him!? I know that little bitch was holding back!"_ Deion muttered to himself angrily.

After minutes of thinking Deion figured out what he needed to do.

*Slaps himself _"_ _Of course… It's so simple… Hyperbolic Time Chamber... Ha, ha, I'll make him pay… And I know exactly how to get there,_ _ **WHAAAA BAAAM!"**_ Deion **yelled LIKE A BOSS!**

 ** _Below Kami's Tower_**

It was a cold and semi-windy clear night. And you could see Kami's tower above.

 _"_ _Mmm… That's_ _ **GUH**_ _-igh up. But unlike Kid San-Goku I can actually get up there quickly"_ Deion said confidently.

He began to charge up, and start moaning angrily, a white aura appeared around his body, the wind picked up, _–_ _just a bit -_ two words emitted from his mouth…

 ** _"_** ** _WHAA BAAAM!"_** As he quickly flew up to Kami's tower.

It was so quiet and out of beings. Deion looked around for anyone but could not see anything, so he just decided to walk in there **LIKE A BOSS!** But as he approached the door something in the dark grabbed him. Deion was silent, hoping it wasn't-

 ** _"_** ** _HI"_**

Oh god no it is him M-

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell are you doing up here Hmmmm?"_** the very, very, tarred thing said.

 _"_ _AGGHH!"_ Deion screamed, in fear of his butthole.

It was no other that black thing, ….

 ** _"_** ** _Mmm, I like refugee booty"_** said in a perverted way. As he groped Deion's U13 refugee booty.

Deion pushed from him, all he could see was his eyes. Deion knew he could easily rek him, but he feared that Popo would haunt him afterwards with his eyes, and blank stare forever.

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing here, Legendary Brown Saiyajin of U13? Or as I should say Brown Refugee of U13."_** questioned in question.

 _"_ _I'm not a fucking Refugee!"_ Deion hastily replied!

 ** _"_** ** _Sure… Sure..."_** Popo said.

 _"_ _I'm here to use your chamber. I need it for 3 days/years, please Master Popo."_ Deion desperately asked.

" ** _3 days isn't allowed idiot, only 1."_** Popo stated.

 _"_ _Not in DBS, don't act stupid Popo, you know Goku and Vegeta were in here for 3 days, fucking plot hole"_ Deion said.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay asshole"_** Said Popo.

Silence had its way with these two for a minutes until Popo broke the silence.

 ** _"_** ** _I know why you need it. Revenge… I like that. And I like you *wink."_** Popo said.

 _"_ _So… Can I-"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes."_** Popo said. Then he walked back into the darkness, never to be seen again.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Kami, that faggit's here!"_** Popo said, and those were his last lines I mean words in the script, I mean story.

 _"_ _I just got molested. But it was worth it, for revenge you must have embarrassment, or some emotional shit"_ Deion said to himself, as he walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Deion walked out into the plain, and made a mighty

 _"_ _WHAAAA BAAAAAAAAAAM!"_

 _For those 3 days/years Deion did the most intense training he had ever done! He did 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, ran 10 kilometers, and masturbated every day to reach unimaginable strengths!_

 ** _FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF REFUGEE!_**

 **Episode 3: Revenge starts**

After 3 days/years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Deion felt like he was ready to defeat Gohan. Deion looked different, he looked _perfect,_ exactly like Cell but with his face on him, he called this form _Perfect Deion_. He walked to the exit and did exactly that, but to his surprise was waiting there for him.

 ** _"_** ** _Hi"_** Popo said excitedly.

Deion didn't say a word, Popo liked this and proceeded to rub his thighs with love. Deion's face turned red and his expression was bathe with anger.

 _"_ _This is the last time you molest me."_ Deion said as he bitch slapped Popo.

 ** _"_** ** _Gaaaah"_** Popo said as he crashed to the floor. Popo's face was red and bloody.

 _"_ _Guess you finally got some color to you"_ Dieon said.

Popo was on the ground shocked at what happened only moments ago. Deion lifted his hand toward Popo. Popo tensed up. A ball of Ki formed at Deion's palm. But before he finished Popo off he said:

 _"_ _Let Forneverworld know he looks like a chiwawa."_ As he blasted Popo into infinity.

 _"_ _Time to go find Gohan"_ Deion said confidently.

Meanwhile in the desert somewhere….

Gohan was training, he wanted to protect his family like he said he was going to do. The pickle was nowhere to be seen, probably picking cabbage with Goku. Gohan still looked like a little bitch because he cut his bang off, but at least he was wearing his Gi. Gohan's training wasn't ass intense, he was just breaking rocks, acting as if he's struggling to do so.

 _"_ _Ahh… Finally, I can relaxed…"_ Gohan said.

 _"_ _Little bitch…"_ a familiar voice said.

 _"_ _Who said that!?"_ said a frightened Gohan.

 _"…_ _. You're weak… And a little bitch!..."_ the voice said.

 _"_ _Can it be!? D-D-Deion!?"_ Gohan said!

*Boom! Deion had crashed through a huge rock and head-butt Gohan. Gohan's nose began to bleed, but not from the head-butt but from the sight of _Perfect Deion_.

 _"_ _Gohan, your forehead looks even bigger now."_ Deion said to Gohan.

Gohan rubbed his nose, and began to get more serious than DBS. Gohan had a question for this man.

 _"_ _W-what? You again. Err… Fucking Refugee wants to get beaten again huh?"_ Gohan said in a derogatory way.

Deion wasted no time in one punching Gohan's now humongo forehead. Gohan flew back and crashed into 3 very large rocks. Dust was everywhere. Gohan came back quickly and kneed Deion in the gut.

 _"_ _Gaaaah!"_ Deion said in agony, but he quickly recovered, and punched Gohan in the face and gut.

 _"_ _Nhg! His way stronger than before…"_ Gohan said in awe.

Gohan then punched Deion in the face and kicked him into the ground. Deion then quickly got up and cannon balled Gohan's guts. Gohan was in full shock! Deion used this opportunity to combo Gohan, Deion then flip kicked Gohan into the ground.

 _"_ _You stand no chance against me Gohan, I haven't even shown you my true power. I've only been using 1%. Jk I've been using 30% hahahaaaa!"_ Deion stated happily.

Gohan got up in a very serious tone. But Deion was quick and threw consecutive Ki balls at him! Gohan managed to doge a few of them but ended up getting hit by allot more. Gohan's Gi was messed up now, but he was still standing.

 _"_ _Are you not taking this serious Gohan? Just go SSJ before you die! BE FUCKING SERIOUS!"_ Deion said angrily!

Gohan didn't say anything but he did do something, he got into his power up stance, and went SSJ.

 _"_ _It was a pleasure fighting you, but it ends here, Refugee!"_ Gohan said with true confidence!

Gohan then charged at Deion!

 _"_ _Refugee!? I AM NOT A REFUGEE WHAAA BAAAM!"_ Deion screamed! His WHAA BAAM boosted his power significantly! His aura was a brilliant white mixed with green streaks.

Gohan threw a punch at him, but Deion dogged it just barely, and Gohan threw another punch and Deion blocked it! This punch leveled out a miles worth of desert. Gohan tried to throw another punch but Deion blew a Ki blast into Gohan's face, he evaded and came back with a side kick to Gohan's ribs! Then Gohan grabbed Deion's calf and spun him around and threw him, _\- just like that annoying move in DB games –_ Deion flew pretty far but regained a stationary position. Deion looked at Gohan, with no fear and vanished and appeared closer to Gohan a bunch of times, Gohan prepared to strike Deion when he got too close but Deion ended up behind Gohan and he hammered Gohan's head. Gohan crashed into the surface like a meteorite! Deion descended to the ground by Gohan. Deion looked down at Gohan.

 _"_ _Gohan WTF? Why won't you just go SSJ2? Can you even go SSJ2 anymore?"_ Deion questioned.

 _"_ _*Cough* Akira… He hasn't confirmed it… He wrote me to be a weak little pussy… I lost my Mystic form, I looked so fraking cool… But now look at me? I look like a gay book worm."_ Gohan said defeated.

 _"_ _Well that's sad, welp time to_ _ **GUH**_ _-ie!"_ Deion said.

 _"_ _No!"_ Gohan eagerly said. _"I will become stronger!"_ Gohan yelled!

Gohan was grunting and his aura began to turn pure white, his bang, started to grow back and he gained Vegeta eyes. He was Mystic Gohan!

But after that all of a sudden the sky went dark with clouds, and a man spoke from it:

 _"_ _Ahh WTF!? This is bullshit! So many inconstancies! Another fucking plot hole! Why can't they just stay with the source material!?"_ The man said.

Deion recognized this man's voice.

 _"_ _G-Geekdom!? What are you doing here?"_ Deion said confused.

 _"_ _I saw an inconsistency and I had to call it out, SAIYAJIN'S HAIR DON'T GROW!"_ Geekdom said passive aggressively.

 _"_ _Oh, don't worry Geekdom, it's not cannon."_ Deion said reassuring him.

 _"_ _Still this person who made this should've done their homework!"_ Geekdom said.

 _-I love you Geekdom! XD –_

 _"_ _Wait! How did you even get this strong?"_ Geekdom asked

 _"_ _I pulled a Saitama"_ Dieon said.

 _"_ _Oh ha ha. Well I'mma go jerk to Bulma's boobs bye~ Deion~"_ said the already gone Geekdom.

Deion looked at Gohan, and Gohan looked back at him, they were having an intense staring match. Deion blinked first and Gohan bum-rushed him, Gohan combed him! No twice! No 3X, 4x, 69x, in an instance! Deion was full of hurt! But Deion had no fear Ex Machina was here!

 _"_ _You though you could beat me huh Gohan *huff *huff…. "_ Deion proudly said.

 _"_ _Kiooo WAAAH BAAAAAAM!"_ He yelled out.

Deion was even more than perfect now he was perfect X2! Deion rushed at Gohan got ubber close and vanished, and immediately kneed Gohan in the back, then he bitch smacked Gohan's head to turn him around. Then he punched Gohan in the gut, this stunned Gohan. Then Deion did his special move!

 _"_ _UNIVER 13, Ultra, Nega, Mega, Super, ELITE, REFUGEE WHAAA BAAAAAM COMBO EDITION!"_

This was the ultimate combo 999X! Gohan was beaten to a pulp, he could no longer get up. He was bloody and done with trying to fight, he had lost.

 _"_ _*Cough *Cough*, K-kill me~…."_ Gohan painfully said.

 _"_ _No, Gohan"_ Deion replied.

 _"_ _Why?"_ Asked the badly beaten Gohan.

 _"_ _Because, you suffering brings me joy, plus I don't want Goku to kill me"_ Deion said.

Deion started to walk off, he walked away from Gohan so confidently. But before he was about to fly off he said:

 _"_ _You're a little bitch and lots of people hate you now."_ , then he flew off.

Gohan on the ground defeated says:

 _"_ _I'll get the love I deserve…. One say…."_

 ** _A Man Satisfied_**

Then Deion woke up, and made an YT video about his amazing dream.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
